clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Screwball86
Hi, Screwball86! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the William and the Anti-Penguins page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 00:18, July 21, 2009 Articles Please read our ultimate site policy, the COC. We have limits on what kind of content you can post here. Your articles have been deleted due to demonic and apocalyptic references. Please keep your articles to a G''' to light-'''PG rating. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 16:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Screw. Hi so I know you were the creator of Willy the Penguin and you might of quit I don't know but I made this show called Club Penguin's Got Talent and could Willy be a judge? If you don't want him to I can delete it. please respond -Sam Rudi RE: Images I uploaded that from MS Paint, which I now know to be EPIC FAIL. Are the contents of the file directory box vanishing every time you try to upload a picture? If so (this happened to me in my early years as well), it's probably a temporary problem with the Wikia servers. Just wait a few more weeks or months, it might go away soon. If the problem is of a different nature, just tell me about it. Have a good weekend too! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Your question answered. Screwball, I'm not sure about that. I've written up to the final battle on another computer, but it wouldn't save, so the computer's owner will email it to me. I'll try to fit you in somewhere. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 22:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Drawing Tell me what you want it to look like, and I'll get to work as soon as possible. --Speeddasher RE: Story Idea Screwball, Of course he can! For Great Justice isn't just my story, everybody adds to it. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 02:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) File:WillythePenguin.png Sorry. I forgot to read the user that uploaded File:WillythePenguin.png. Nice pic, dude. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Image Request Alright, here's your image. Sorry I didn't get it to you sooner. Have a good day! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Signature Fix Hi, I am Flystar55555, and you have given me a message to fix your signature. Try writing this on the signature box: Screwball86 and then check the "Custom signature" box. If you want any questions or your signature doesn't work, please tell me. Thank you for your time.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 01:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Last Sysop question Well, does Willy the Penguin have anything to do with the fanon wiki? If he doesn't, we can't really put him in. It wouldn't suit the story. But if he does, we could offer him a small role for maybe a chapter or two. Kwiksilver is writing the first part of the story, so I'll discuss with him on what he's planning and if he can squeeze Willy in a few parts, OK? But first, he needs to have a purpose to this wiki. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well, if you really want him in the story, I don't know what to do, because Kwiksilver is writing the first part. I'll talk to him. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hey screwball Thanks for putting the parody of sonic on Tails' page, and you can keep willy on my game page, And by the way, we should make a article of willy and Tails singing scatman (I like that song :) ) Tails6000 18:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Good Idea Good idea Willy. It probably won't be awhile until we get to that part though, but the book is nearly finished so it won't take to much longer. I give it like five more chapters and it'll probably be done. --Speeddasher Rollback & Character Screwball86, I request that you send in an application to become a rollback at the RfA. I also request that you make your own character. Possibly Screwball86. Thanks, and think about it, and you come become one of the Department of Rollbacks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) He can actually use Willy the Penguin, y'know.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 11:35, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. Well, if he wants to. But for now, Willy the Penguin! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: Cookie War Pretty much. Yes, it is, but like the Great Darktonian Pie War, we don't want to make plot-holes, so you can't actually write it. You can help plan. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) How I got my pic do you have a mac? -Sam Rudi on a mac at the same time press command, shift, and 4 and a camera will come click and drag for as long as you want the pic to be. Click your penguin and use the camera and put it all over the penguin and there you go. -Sam Rudi RE: Yeah, he could be one of the Bureau of Fiction employees that get dispatched to the universes in the Wikia Catastrophe. Kwiksilver is deleted (AKA dies) when Virus has deleted all the Wikia universes. Kwiksilver, one of the last survivors, fights his way to the Wikia Control Room, finds Virus, duels him, then rewires the Master Delete button so that, when pressed, it will delete the remaining articles and restore the deleted ones. Willy can be one of the team that helps Kwik get to the control room. I'm thinking Halo guns!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 00:46, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for bursting in but I LOVE HALO!!!!!! I planned Tails as well helping kwik and willy (if ya know what I mean as in his hot sauce weapon) and mainly the attack theme is halo 2 guitar (BTW which is AWESOME.) Tails6000 00:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello! I made a forum for a new role-play. Click Here, please! I am da bomb! 02:17, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Im sorry but... Could you please take a break from this Willy the Penguin thing. I know you think "nobody knows willy" (which now everyone does since you write about him so much) and your not "important" but really this is getting annoying. First you had Willy the Penguin Future, now who framed willy? Really THATS annoying. Could you maybe stop with willy for just alittle. Im sorry but your kinda spamming the recently edited page. -Still not trying to be mean Egoraptor Swiss Ninja You should stop that, or we will both be potentially blocked. If you feel that something is wrong with the article, put it into the talk page. I honestly don't see the problem. Swiss is phycically and mentally an adult. Citcxirtcem 03:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Full Absence Would you like me to move this up, and change the wording? Screwball86 will not be on the wiki from 8th September to Unknown! He would like to say: I'll have a lot going on, so I won't be able to edit as much Screwball86 will not be on the wiki from 24th October to Unknown! He would like to say:read my blog Citcxirtcem 20:34, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Lol, what's wrong with "freaking"? (and how is Flipping much better?) Citcxirtcem 16:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) A pic I made for you I realised just now that you asked for an pic of your penguin a few months ago. I drew it just now. I hope you like it. --Speeddasher You're welcome. --Speeddasher CP Meeting Want to meet on CP soon?--PabloDePablo 12:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Your Willy Story... I love it! I was wondering if Dan could have a good part? I was promised a small part in the halloween one and got NOTHING... I'm trying to get Dan to get in a lot of stories. Also, your story is great! Maddie X must hate Willy!----Anniem۝۝se 12:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC) **Thanks... I love it! You are an awesome writer!----Anniem۝۝se 00:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) SERIOUSLY! You didn't have to delete all of the stuff that I worked hard on last night! YOU DELETED NEARLY ALL OF WILLIE WATT! I HAD TO THINK FOR A LONG TIME!!!!!! YOU JUST DON'T WANT MY CHARACTER TO BE BIG! YOUR CHARACTER IS BIGGER THAN MINE AND I AM NOT TRYING TO GET AHEAD!!!!!! I LIKE WORKING ON THAT ARTICLE !!! I HAVE TO GO WRITE IT ALL OVER AGAIN! STOP WANTING WILLY TO BE SO FAMOUS! I'M JUST EDITING THE ARTICLE!!!!!!!!! Please stop! people these days....... --Pufflezzz http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif 16:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Displeasing Choice Yes. I have it planned that Willy really dives deep into the world of evil, and even tries to ''overthrow Darktan I would rather have that story not be a dream. It's so cool. We should re-write it from chapter 17 to make it awesomer. PLz respond. 21:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) At the start of the story, Willy clearly became evil after going through tough times. Anyways just because you started it out as anger, you still could continue it for good character development. Also, Darktan reforming doesn't make sense. We need to talk to those guys. Citcxirtcem 21:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Screwball's Displeasing Choice Well since you're probably not going to re-write the story with Willy, I'd like you to write another story with the 2nd best character for the role: Willy's cousin; Screwball86. Basically make it identicle to Willy's story, but stop at chapter 16ish so we can brainstorm. K thanks. Citcxirtcem 01:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Personalised ID No problem at all, Screwball! Here it is! Hope you like it! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-HAHAHAHA...Wait, what? 22:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) can i be in story? can Corai and Xorai be in your plane ride story --Corai 23:36, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Your story its on a tropical island right? Chi Con is close to most tropical islands so if in story they egt rescued in the next chapter or so and its realistic Chi Con soldiers or navy would be most logical,unless its east of club penguin. Just so you know, I handed the story over to Sanchonachos. I'm not doing it anymore. --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 21:34, November 17, 2009 (UTC) SDC So are you going to make Screwball a villain like what you were going to do to WIlly or what? Also, I made Cahoyer steven's sister. Citcxirtcem 23:57, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ... Willy's Displeasing Choice was never intended to be a dream. Anyways, the ending was really disappointing. Why don't you like making villains? Citcxirtcem 00:44, November 22, 2009 (UTC) In that case, can '''I make screwball a villian? Citcxirtcem 00:50, November 22, 2009 (UTC) What about Rosie? Citcxirtcem 00:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Why not? What about an article you didn't create yet, like Bart? Citcxirtcem 01:15, November 22, 2009 (UTC) well i sign it all day you better hope you NEVER meet me in CP or youll get it stuck in your head gittche goo bow love i never stop gonna BWHAHAHA thats NOT the song cause tis not in order (tis is on purpos spell like that) 0_0 *ses pufflezzz scolding* -_- you never read what i wrote did you, i said BETA not beta up -_- O_o I am having a Thanksgiving Party on CP! It will be on Thanksgiving at 3:00 (my time), and at 4:00 CP time zone. Server is Yukon. We'll meet at my iggy, it'll be on the map. (Note: My username is Willie Watt) We won't only go to my iggy, though. We will go other places, too. If you are coming, please post on my talk page or comment right here. Have any questions about it? Just comment. IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF YOU CAME! I think ya already know this, but whatever. (Not to bother you with it) --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 13:16, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Matthew von Injoface Could I make Matthew von Injoface have a child? I was wondering. --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 22:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok Thanks.--Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 23:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Matthew What about giving him a kid in "Matthew/Future"? Anyways... I plan on giving him a girl friend who is a red puffle, which'll cause uproar from some other members since the VI family despises red puffles. I think that'll make a good story. One more thing... Can I edit Oreop's hair so it is black and straight like his mom's? Citcxirtcem 00:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Floating Timeline I don't think you should be able to use that since everything here is canon, and that would make no sense. Anyways, if he did fall in love with a red puffle, he would care less of what his family would think. Either that, or his over-consideration would make them sweethearts anyways because she wants it. Of course, that'll cause problems anyways. Again... Can I edit Oreop's hair so it is black and straight like his mom's? Citcxirtcem 01:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hair I was talking about Opeop, not Cahoyer and Matt. Citcxirtcem 01:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I said Oreop was still a little like his family. But we can make him have un-neat hair if you want him to. Citcxirtcem 01:44, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Penelope Alright, can I make her Matthew's sister, cuz I'm not willing to fix the family tree more She's not. Citcxirtcem 03:58, November 26, 2009 (UTC) PARTY! Thanksgiving Party at my iggy on map! (User: Willie Watt) Server: YUKON! Please come urgently! (If you want) --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 21:19, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hair again Can I give Oreop black hair? I won't make it straight. Citcxirtcem 23:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok Let me get started now. Wait.. what color do you want the message to be in? Font, maybe? I don't get the "door" part. What do you mean? --Pufflezzz♪Merry Christmas!♪ 16:23, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Awesome Card This took me an hour to make.... Finish Chapter 3 Finish up Chapter 3, Story Time of the Fanon Characters Christmas Special! It's essential that's it's finished by atleast December 2 - the latest could be December 2 or 4 - but please try to finish it as quickly as possible! Fill in your story, then it'll be finished up, then we'll continue with Chapter 4. Can you do that? Reply ASAP. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I meant actually edit the article itself and finish up Chapter 3. It has been unlocked now. I thought you were an Administrator - so you should of been able to edit it anyway. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:38, November 30, 2009 (UTC) New Idea New idea. Instead... you won't need to write Chapter 3 of the Fanon Characters Christmas Special! Instead, we'll just use up the remaining of Chapter 3 - forwarding the scene to Mayor McFlapp and Mayor Crepsley, who are narrating the story themselves, and they're sitting, typing away and thinking of what to write - which will go throughout the entire chapter. Sounds good? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:52, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Character's Valentine's Day Special! Well, I wrote more, and here's what happens; #Matthew will be the main-est character, and you can write about him more than any other person #Matthew's role in the story is to help unite the unaffected penguins and puffles to work together and save the world, which will be hard as they all are villains (excluding Eborpas), and some are enemies (Darktan vs. Xorai). When he succeeds, his role will shrink and it'll shift to the villains trying to clear the atmosphere, and affected characters will show up more. Matthew will still be present as the group of villains are still not content with working together and he'll need to keep them together. #Willy the Penguin will have a role, although it's not as big. He will be affected by the love potion and falls madly in love with his sofa. XD I tuned Matthew into a RP article, so you can message other haracters so we get his personality more. In the story Matthew will be extremely optimistic and giving, like he is now, but if you want, you COULD make him "crack" and become sad since his role is hard to accomplish. Hope you get writing soon. Tell me if you have questions. Citcxirtcem 19:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) One Thousand Edits! Congratulations on the 1000 edits! It is especially hard to get up-to 1000 edits. I remember my 1000 edits. After you get 1000 edits - it gets easier to increase your edits, or should I say decrease? Keep up the edits and keep editing and try to get 2000! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC)